


Stay

by marcish



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcish/pseuds/marcish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom just needs someone to be with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> An old thing I pulled off my Tumblr!!!

“Chrom?” Robin said quietly, “Are you okay?” Every since Emmeryn’s death Chrom hasn’t come out of his tent. Gods know if he’s even eaten. Robin was tired of it. “Robin?” Chrom asked, “Is that you?” Robin entered the tent, “Chrom, you’ve been in here for 2 days, have you even eaten anything?” She sat next to Chrom on his cot. His eyes where pink and swollen. “Don’t look at me…” He said looking away from his tactician, “I’m fine…” “You don’t look fine… Chrom…” Robin took his hand which cause him to stiffen up. “I understand your upset, and I’m sorry. I just want you to know this isn’t your fault. If anything it’s mine. I should’ve made sure she was safe and I failed you… I’m sorry…” Robin was trying to help in some way. Robin knew that it wasn’t helping at all. It wasn’t going to fix anything. Emmeryn was gone and there was nothing they could do. “Shut up.” Chrom suddenly said, “Shut up shut up shut up. This isn’t your fault don’t blame your self… Please…” He looked at Robin to see a look of shock on her face. “Don’t blame yourself.” He took her face in his hands. “Don’t,” he kissed her head, “Ever,” he kissed her forehead, “Blame,” he kissed her cheek, “Yourself.” He kissed her on the lips. “If you want to help me don’t hurt yourself, that will only make me worse.” Robin was shocked at the affection he was showing towards her. “Okay, but please don’t hurt yourself either.” Chrom rested his forehead on Robins. “Please stay.” This shocked Robin even more. “Okay,” Robin said with a small smile, “I’ll stay.”


End file.
